Tous pour Mark Evans !
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Mark Evans va épouser Nelly Raimon. Cela va sans dire que ses amis ne peuvent qu'êtres heureux pour lui mais au-delà de la joie pour le légendaire gardien de but de Raimon et d'Inazuma Japon, certains appréhendent un peu et pour une raison toute simple : leur amour envers Mark Evans, qui ne sera jamais réciproque.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cela faisant longtemps que je n'avais pas écris un petit OS humoristique de ce genre sur Inazuma Eleven donc je rectifie le tir maintenant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (ah oui, oui, pas le temps de discuter, passons à l'essentiel : le OS).**

**Et évidemment, Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas (sinon j'aurais déjà ma Nintendo Switch avec Ares dedans).**

* * *

**Tous pour Mark Evans !**

C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais, Nathan le savait bien. S'il ne tentait rien maintenant, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter et d'appréhender alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de son meilleur ami et bientôt marié à Nelly Raimon.

Quand cela se produisait, Nathan attrapait dans sa poche un bout de papier et se réprimandait d'agir aussi sottement, hésitant comme un adolescent en plein coup de cœur pour une jeune fille sans jamais oser avouer ses sentiments. Non seulement il n'avait plus quatorze ans pour avoir une attitude pareille mais en plus, ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait guère. Il n'était pas Darren Lachance en présence de Célia Hills, voyons !

Il était Nathan Swift, un adulte de vingt-deux ans, malheureusement amoureux de son meilleur ami depuis leur adolescence et, à son plus grand drame, il ne s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Mark Evans que bien plus tard. Voir trop tard. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute de Nelly d'être amoureuse de Mark, comme ce n'était pas la faute de Mark d'aimer Nelly. Non, le vrai coupable c'était lui, qui n'avait jamais eu le courage de parler de ses sentiments à Mark, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence que le gardien de but n'avait vu en lui – et ne verrait sans doute en lui à l'avenir – qu'un ami fidèle.

Il était donc normal d'envoyer à ses amis un message pour leur annoncer un mariage. En l'occurrence celui de Mark et Nelly, révélé par une lettre reçut la veille par Nathan et qui reposait actuellement dans la poche de son jean. Cela était bête mais sentir cette lettre – qui n'était pas le faire-part, Mark et Nelly n'en étaient pas encore là – redonnait courage au défenseur. Parce que cette lettre signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de seconde chance de révéler à Mark ses sentiments.

Bien sûr, Nathan savait que son amour envers Mark n'était pas réciproque, mais s'en moquait. Il avait besoin d'être sincère avec son meilleur ami, de ne pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important et de faire taire la voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il regretterait toute sa vie s'il n'en parlait pas à Mark. Alors ce matin Nathan s'était rapidement levé avant de prendre la direction de l'appartement de Mark pour tout lui dire – et heureusement qu'ils habitaient tous deux à Inazuma, sinon son trajet aurait sans doute était plus long et fastidieux.

— Allez Nathan, se disait-il tout bas pour se motiver, c'est rien de bien exceptionnel, pas vrai ? Avec des invasions extraterrestre, des complots visant à tuer des jeunes footballeurs dans des accidents de bus ou à manipuler tout un tournoi international, des anges et des démons qui enlèvent des gens et un gamin venu du futur pour sauver le football, ça devrait être simple comme bonjour d'avouer à son meilleur ami qu'on est amoureux de lui depuis des années mais qu'on ne s'en était rendu compte que récemment.

Pour une raison étrange, lui-même ne se trouva pas persuadé par ce qu'il racontait. Il s'arrêta et soupira, las.

— Pourquoi je peux pas avoir une vie normale et calme ? gémit-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

— C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée et je crains ne toujours pas avoir trouvé la réponse.

— AH !

Dans un cri viril – et non aussi aiguë que celui d'une petite fille – Nathan sursauta en entendant quelqu'un lui parler derrière lui. Il bondit en faisant volte-face, une main sur le cœur alors que devant lui, un garçon avec des cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval trainant négligemment sur son épaule l'observa étrangement. Cela et ses yeux rouges indiquaient très clairement qu'il s'agissait du seul et unique – tant mieux, c'était déjà trop donc plusieurs comme ça serait un enfer, pensa Nathan – Byron Love.

— Tout va bien, Nathan ?

Pour toute réponse, Nathan le foudroya du regard avant de s'écrier :

— Non ! D'où tu sors, Byron ? Et comment tu fais pour arriver aussi furtivement ? Cela va pas de faire ça ? J'ai failli frôler la crise cardiaque par ta faute, bon sang !

— Vraiment ? J'en suis désolé.

À son plus grand agacement, Byron ne paraissait nullement « désolé » comme il le prétendait. En fait, c'était tout juste s'il se retenait de rire alors qu'un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres.

Nathan souffla, exaspéré. Qu'est-ce que Byron Love foutait ici ? Sur tous les endroits d'Inazuma, quelle était la probabilité – et le sale coup du destin – qui faisait qu'ils se rencontrent ? Il n'y avait pas assez de gens dans cette ville comptant des millions d'habitants ou quoi ?

— On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici, Byron ? demanda Nathan.

— La même chose que toi, je suppose, lui répondit l'ancien capitaine de Zeus, avec son attitude mystérieuse qui ne servait qu'à énerver davantage Nathan – parce que, clairement, « la même chose que toi » n'était pas du tout une réponse.

— Tu peux développer ? insista Nathan, en serrant les dents pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

Toujours souriant, Byron pencha légèrement la tête, l'air perplexe.

— Tu ne vas pas chez Mark ?

— Hein ?

Nathan cligna des yeux, confus. Comment Byron savait-il cela ? Il l'espionnait ou était-ce le prétendu – et inexistant – côté « divin » que Byron aimait déclarer posséder – oui, il se prenait toujours pour un dieu et, avec le temps, les gens qui le côtoyaient avaient appris à l'ignorer sur ce point – ?

— Tu as l'air surpris, remarqua Byron. Cela t'étonne ?

— C'est surtout flippant… marmonna Nathan avant de déclarer à haute voix : Bien sûr que ça m'étonne ! On peut savoir comment tu sais que je vais chez Mark ?

— Eh bien parce que nous allons tous chez Mark.

— Nous ?

Byron pointa derrière son épaule et, en y faisant attention, Nathan remarqua la présence de deux personnes qu'il connaissait et qui discutaient en venant vers eux : Camélia Travis et Hector Hélio. Il plissa des yeux, de plus en plus perdu. Qu'est-ce que la fille de leur ancien coach – et qui était depuis peu infirmière à l'hôpital d'Inazuma – et l'ancien capitaine des Petits Géants venaient faire ici ?

Déjà, comment était-ce possible qu'Hector Hélio soit ici, à Inazuma, au Japon ? Ne devait-il pas être au Costail – dont Nathan supposait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'un pays imaginaire d'Afrique parce qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et que cela n'existait pas sur les cartes – à faire des entraînements dingues avec le grand-père bizarre de Mark – enfin, si le grand-père bizarre de Mark était encore en vie évidemment, puisqu'il semblait increvable et pourtant vieux comme le monde – ?

Nathan se frotta les yeux. Ce n'était que la matinée et pourtant cette journée était déjà des plus étranges.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Je les ai croisés sur le chemin, déclara Byron. Ils m'ont dit avoir à parler à Mark et cela tombait bien, puisque moi aussi. Je suppose donc que, si tu es là, c'est aussi pour parler à Mark, n'est-ce pas ?

Nathan grinça des dents mais, autant cela l'énervait, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que la déduction de Byron était bonne. Alors, pour toute réponse, il hocha lentement la tête.

— Et ai-je raison de supposer que c'est à cause d'une lettre envoyée par Mark ?

Cette fois-ci, une veine battante se vit sur le front de Nathan, qui paraissait de plus en plus agacé par les propos de Byron alors que, d'une voix grinçante, il marmonna :

— Comment t'es au courant ? Il vous a envoyé les mêmes ?

— Évidemment, confirma Byron.

Nathan s'apprêtait à protester quand, soudainement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il regarda Hector et Camélia qui discutaient toujours en venant vers eux – oui, ils étaient assez lent pour marcher, sans doute plus lents qu'une grand-mère en déambulateur –, puis Byron et finit par écarquiller les yeux. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

— Byron… commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, ne sachant pas s'il faisait bien d'en parler. Vous… Vous n'êtes tout de même pas tous ici parce que vous avez… quelque chose _d'important_ à _avouer_ à Mark, si ?

Ses craintes furent confirmérs par le manque de réponse de Byron, qui se contenta de sourire de plus belle, comme s'il était satisfait de la déduction de Nathan – ce qui n'avait aucun sens mais de toute manière, Byron n'était pas quelqu'un de logique.

— Eh bien, pour Hector Hélios ce n'est pas exactement ça, déclara finalement l'ancien capitaine de Zeus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il était d'abord amoureux de Nelly Raimon puis il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait aussi beaucoup Mark Evans depuis qu'ils se sont connus au FFI ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, après, c'est difficile de comprendre ce que raconte cet homme qui ne semble pas se rappeler qu'il faut respirer entre deux propos. C'est un drôle de phénomène ce gardien de but, non ?

— Euh…

Cela n'étonnait même pas Nathan : Hector ressemblait à Mark de ce côté là, à pouvoir être tellement enthousiaste sur un truc qu'il en oubliait de respirer.

— Hé, mais c'est le type qui ressemble à Edgar Partinus. Salut !

Nathan se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel. En parlant du loup, voilà qu'Hector et Camélia étaient enfin arrivés à leur niveau et venaient – finalement – de remarquer sa présence. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'Hector fasse un commentaire concernant sa ressemble avec l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe des Knights of Queen, comme il en avait entendu des centaines dans ce même genre lors du FFI sur l'île de Liocott – c'était à cause de remarques dans ce genre que Nathan songeait parfois sérieusement à se couper les cheveux pour qu'ils soient courts, ou à les teindre.

— Bonjour Nathan, dit plus poliment Camélia, qui semblait se rappeler qu'il était plus que « le type qui ressemble à Edgar Partinus ». Tu te rends chez Mark toi aussi ?

Nathan gémit.

— C'est si évident ? se plaignit-il.

— Ben disons qu'on a pas vraiment d'autres raisons d'être ici, déclara gaiement Hector en souriant, comme si toute cette situation l'amusait. Tu es bien venu parce que tu veux dire à Mark que tu l'aimes, non ?

Préférant ne pas mentionner le « franc-parlé » agaçant d'Hector – parce que sinon il n'en finirait jamais – , Nathan les regarda un à un.

— Vous êtes vraiment tous venus pour la même chose ?

Byron, Camélia et Hector s'observèrent une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Nathan n'en revenait pas. Quitte à ce que cela se produise, il aurait été moins surpris de voir Axel ou Xavier – même si les deux garçon semblaient avoir fait un trait sur leur béguin concernant Mark, Axel avec Shawn et Xavier avec Jordan.

— Bon d'accord… Autant Camélia, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-il finalement à haute voix. Après tout, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'elle aime Mark. Byron…

Nathan le fixa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

— Qu'importe, reprit-il en se tournant vers Hector – de toute façon, encore une fois, Byron était quelqu'un d'étrange qui ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Mais toi ? Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Nelly.

— Je le suis, confirma Hector en hochant la tête. Sa simple vue fait battre mon cœur de joie, chose que je ne pensais ressentir qu'envers le football.

Nathan roula des yeux. Cette phrase ressemblait beaucoup à quelque chose qu'aurait pu dire Mark. Comme quoi, le grand-père de Mark ne cherchait pas dans l'originalité à entraîner un garçon identique à son petit-fils – ce qui était assez flippant au fond…

— Mais je me suis rendu compte que cela était pareil avec Mark, poursuivit Hector. Mark et Nelly sont vraiment des personnes exceptionnelles et c'est de mon devoir de leur dire la vérité sur ce que je ressens, en plus d'être heureux pour eux.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Nathan fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit ou pensé la même chose plus tôt, avant que Byron ne l'interpelle.

Il regarda de nouveau Byron, Camélia et Hector tour à tour. Les trois ne paraissaient pas appréhender leur rencontre avec Mark, ne pas craindre d'admettre des sentiments qui ne seront jamais réciproque, au contraire. Ils souriaient avec légèreté, comme si un poids se retirait de leurs épaules.

Cela fit prendre conscience à Nathan de son ridicule. Il allait voir Mark Evans, son meilleur ami un peu bête – sans doute à force de se prendre des pneus dans la tronche à cause des entraînements suicidaires de son grand-père qu'il adulait – mais d'une sincérité flagrante et d'une gentillesse incomparable. Il n'y avait nullement besoin de s'inquiéter de la réaction de Mark ou du fait que celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Nelly Raimon.

Mark serait toujours Mark, qu'on le déteste, qu'on l'admire ou qu'on l'aime. C'était sans doute ça qui le rendait aussi exceptionnel, qui faisait qu'il était si simple de tomber en amour avec lui et qu'il était impossible de vouloir le lui cacher indéfiniment.

Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, Nathan ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut avec un sourire qui illumina son visage désormais débarrassé de toute inquiétude. Il regarda Byron, Camélia et Hector et déclara :

— Allons voir Mark.

* * *

**Et voilà, fini ! J'admets n'avoir qu'un regret concernant cet OS : ne pas avoir mis Paolo Bianchi. Mais bon, y'a déjà Hector Hélio, j'allais pas mettre tous les participants du FFI non plus. Puis Paolo, s'il était venu, je l'aurais plutôt vu comme ça : « Moi ? Ah non, je suis juste venu féliciter Mark pour son mariage. Pourquoi, vous êtes là pour autre chose, vous ? ». Cela aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être drôle.**


End file.
